Wild Skies
by forever - a i n e
Summary: Another man would have dragged her to the medical specialists and tried to make her talk. Or maybe he would avoid her, and the responsibilities that came with dealing with a mute girl. But he wasn't just any man: he was Hyuuga Neji, and he never backed down from a challenge.
1. His Mystery

**A/N: **Hello! I wrote this NejixOC fix because, well, everything fell into place in my head and screamed, _WRITE!_ So I wrote.

No offense to NejiTen - I read those too, and I wish I could write as well as some of them! Despite everything, I hope you will give this story a chance. :)

No Mary Sues, no. Mana will not enter the story and blow everyone away with her powers. She is far from perfect. Also, Neji will not fall in love at first sight, and not in the first chapter...sorry. However, you may expect some pretty good fluff in the chapters coming up!

**Note: **This story takes place after the Sasuke and Sai arc in Shippuden, when Naruto tries to bring Sasuke back. Except in my story, he succeeds. It's not a huge deal here, so no worries.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto. In fact, I wish I lived _in _it. But no, and no. Such is life.

* * *

><p><em>Whatever it is that has chased her to this point – friendless, with nothing but the clothes on her back – it cannot be benign. <em>

_If she brings harm to Konoha, I will do what must be done. If it is only directed towards herself, then good. I will not interfere. _

Extract from Neji's diary, Nov 27

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter One_

_Thud._

There was a blur of white as he spun, hand whipping out, sending a kunai shooting towards its target. _Thunk. _Dead centre.

He fingered his last kunai, then threw it. It flew with the force of pent-up frustration, hit the board and cracked it in half.

It was not enough. He wanted to blow the boards to smithereens, and the trees they behind, too.

It was _his fault. _He had balanced the life of a teammate against the security of his village, and had chosen such as one in his position - ANBU captain, responsible for the safety of his village - had to choose. Now Dog lay in the hospital, dying.

Code name Dog was one of the ANBU that Neji actually got along well with. I don't even know his real name, Neji thought bitterly. I can't even apologize to his family.

His fingers brushed the empty pouch, itching to throw something hard and pointy.

It was this instant that, years later, he would look back on to see for what it was - not just a turning point in his life, but _the _turning point of his life. In fact it was a relatively small event, to an ANBU especially, but like the proverbial butterfly's flap of a wing, which escalated and culminated as a tornado at the other end of the world, it proved to be more than he ever imagined.

But at that moment, he didn't know. He had no idea; and so when the back of his neck prickled, a warning that he had learned from experience to heed, he spun without any hesitation and stood ready. Ready for-

For a moment he thought he had seen wrongly, impossible as that was. His eyes told him there was no one in a one mile radius - that is, no one except the girl curled on the ground, gripping her head, without any signs as to how she had appeared there without him noticing.

Her chakra flow was weak, barely worth notice. Her clothing was unremarkable, unadorned with any clan symbols, and she carried no weapons. Was he supposed to believe that not only had she managed to get this close without alerting him, she wasn't even a shinobi? Puzzled, Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

He stepped closer cautiously, eyeing the disheveled figure. His kunai may have been embedded in the boards nearby, but he was Hyuuga Neji and needed no weapons to kill.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" He commanded.

She jerked around when he spoke, her expression wild. Well, Neji thought, as he saw the flash of her gray eyes under the moonlight, she's certainly not someone from the village. Even as she sat, mute and shivering, black hair falling messily over her shoulders, there was a quality about her that he did not think he would forget after seeing it once.

"Answer me. Or can you not speak?" He stepped forward warily.

She flinched, and Neji thought: If this is an act, it is a good one. For anyone can see that the girl is terrified.

He closed the distance between them and slowly knelt down beside her. Adrenaline still pumped in his veins and heightened his senses; and it was riding on this that he caught the faintest whiff of flowers from her.

"If you are not an enemy," he said levelly, "I will do you no harm. But you must tell me your name and how you got here. You're not from Konoha, are you?"

She stilled as he finished his sentence, his words slowly registering. Her eyes flickered from his hitai-ate to his traditional dress, then she scanned the surroundings slowly, as if searching for clues as to her whereabouts.

When she looked back at him, there was something like wonder in her eyes.

As Neji watched, tension seemed to seep out from her, and her air of complete terror lessened. At the same time, he felt the throb in his muscles and head – the accumulated effects of his week-long mission were taking their toll on him.

Frowning deeply, he shut his eyes, trusting his instincts to warn him should she attempt anything. Tired he might be, but he was also patient, and understood that there were situations which called for violence, and situations which did not. He made his call.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. Jounin of Konoha. May I know your name," he said politely. He had tempered his tone – almost, he thought wryly, as if they were not sitting in the middle of a training ground at an ungodly hour, but instead at a formal gathering, and getting to know each other.

A long moment passed, in which he could not read her expression. Finally, she pointed to the ground between them.

He twitched; her hand froze, and a heartbeat passed before he consciously brought his shoulders down. Slowly, very slowly, she drew a character in the grass.

By the Hokage! Neji thought. She really can't speak!

He brought his attention back to the characters she was tracing: "Hayashi…Ai?" He said.

She shook her head, gesturing with her hands, and wrote the character again.

"It's read as Mana?" He guessed. She nodded – what, he wondered, was she so happy about? That he'd guessed her name right?

Shaking his head, Neji took quick stock of the situation. A few obvious difficulties immediately presented themselves to him. But before all else, he had a duty. "Come with me," he said, standing up and offering his hand to her. "We're going to see the Hokage."

She eyed it, but didn't move. Neji waited.

After a short battle of wills she gave in, and allowed herself to be pulled up. He was about to let go, when he realized she was swaying where she stood, dizzy from the little exertion.

Neji sighed. He wasn't _that_ patient.

"I'm going to carry you," he said and he picked her up in one smooth motion, before she had time to do more than widen her eyes. "It's faster."

He made a quick seal with his free hand, and with a swish of air they reappeared in the Hokage's office.

_In _the Hokage's office, Neji thought once the momentary disorientation disappeared. He was more weary than he thought.

Tsunade was still inside, as he had guessed she would be – after his report a few hours earlier, she had sprung into action, ordered him to get some rest, and yelled for a pot of green tea to be brought in. As Shizune had hurried in, Neji knew he would not be the only one going without sleep that night.

"Neji?" Tsunade looked up from her table, which was overflowing with books and stacks of paper. The stricken girl he carried in his arms caught her attention immediately, and she put her brush down on the inkstand. "What kind of emergency made you barge in here without knocking?"

"I apologize, Hokage-sama." Neji placed Mana back on her feet, and bowed. "Her name is Hayashi Mana. I found her in the third training ground twenty minutes ago when I was training. She seems to be unable to speak."

While he spoke, Tsunade noted that Mana's hands remained unbound, and her body showed no signs of a fight – and she guessed what Neji in his taciturn manner would not say: that Mana was not a threat, and posed no danger.

"Hmm. I see. You're not from Konoha, are you?" Tsunade directed her question to Mana, who answered with a shake of her head. "Here." Tsunade pushed a sheet of paper forward, and held her brush out. "You can write, can't you? Use this and tell me why you are here, and," she glanced at Neji, "how you managed it."

It might have been a trick of the flickering lamps in her office, but Tsunade thought the girl paled even further.

"You can't write?" Tsunade frowned.

Mana shook her head once, not looking any higher than the table. Behind her, Neji's face was covered in shadow.

Rubbing a hand against her tired eyes, Tsunade stood up and walked to the window. From here she could almost see the entire village. It was a sight she knew by heart, and she knew, if not the history, then the trivia of every building and street of Konoha.

This was the village that she would give her life to protect. There were too many unknowns about the girl, and as Hokage she had every right to lock her up, or ask her to leave. Yet her instincts, which were legendarily bad at the gambling table but uncannily sharp when it came to people, told her there was no need for such.

Tsunade turned back to them, decision made. "You can stay here, if that's what you want. Do you want to?"

As Mana bit her lip, considering, Tsunade added, "If you choose to stay, there will be a guard on you at all times. It's unfortunate, but you should understand why."

Mana nodded. She expected no less, and rather was surprised at the Hokage's offer.

She took a deep breath. _Please take care of me, _Mana bowed.

Tsunade returned to her desk and rummaged for a while in a drawer, finally drawing out a small key. "This is for the room under Shikamaru's. Neji, can you take her there?"

He nodded, and when Mana showed no signs of moving, stepped forward and took the key. "I will do it."

Her attention shifting back to her work, Tsunade added, "and report here tomorrow morning. We'll need to arrange some things regarding our new enigma."

Once they were dismissed, he placed an arm around Mana, tugged her to him and formed a seal. The next instant, they were standing outside a red, slightly battered door.

"I'm sorry," Neji said as he unlocked the door, then pressed the key in her unresponsive hands, "but it's faster."

Mana shook her head and he noted with amusement the faintest air of resignation. "You could learn how to do it," he suggested, entering before her. Some part of him noted how unusual it was for him to be so relaxed with a stranger, and he attributed it to his exhaustion, which really was making his head feel a little fuzzy.

Mana stood outside, staring aghast as Neji walked in and opened her cupboard.

He proceeded to search under the bed, sift through the drawers, and finally to open the window and inspect the wall outside – all standard ANBU procedure. When he finished, he turned, about to speak, and stopped when he saw her expression.

He winced inside, realizing how it must have looked to someone without a shinobi background.

"Konoha is safe, but not that safe," he explained shortly, not wanting to be branded a lout in her mind. "Lock the door before you sleep, and if anything happens–" Here Neji cut himself short.

_If anything happens, scream. _Was what he had been about to say. Of course she couldn't, it was absurd.

Neji took out a smoke bomb from his pouch. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"If something happens, throw this." He handed it to her. "Throw it outside. Don't worry," he said, for she certainly looked worried, "it's a smoke bomb. You won't kill anyone."

He was improvising here, and knew that his suggestion was ill-conceived at best. It was his first time having to think of such solutions - unlike Mana, the women he knew could actually _fight. _

"Shikamaru stays above, and the noise it produces should be loud enough to get his attention." Neji frowned, and made a mental note to tell Shikamaru about his new neighbor. If anything happened, he'd _better _come running.

Mana had no idea who Shikamaru was, but she found the '_should' _part of the sentence interesting. More of her attention was on the smoke bomb, the first she had seen, and she held it gingerly cupped in her hands. How did one keep such a thing? In room temperature? Out of the sun?

"Goodnight," Neji said at the door, and she looked up to see that he was leaving.

Mana bowed, hoping he could sense her sincere gratitude for his help - even the smoke bomb.

Neji stopped for no reason he could think of and waited until she looked up again.

"Tomorrow," he said. "See you then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Did I get the portrayal right...and have I taken an impossible challenge in making my OC mute? Do leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you :)


	2. His Temper

**A/N: **Hello! To my followers, please read this: I rewrote the story starting from the previous chapter. The plot has been changed, and is better understood by reading the edited first chapter again. I know what I've done is very irresponsible and I humbly ask for your forgiveness. It has never happened before and frankly, I'm ashamed to have overhauled a story I already published. I'm sorry.

All I can do is write my best and hope that you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Hayashi Mana holds her secrets close, but without skill. She is a poor liar, likely an inexperienced one,<em>

_and sooner or later her story will come out. Something terrible indeed has been done, either to her, or by her. _

_I cannot help but hope that it is the former, though I do not wish her harm. _

Extract from Neji's diary, Dec 1

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter Two_

_'_

When Mana woke, the sun had already long risen, bathing the room in light. She threw off the covers in dismay and rolled out like she usually did from her futon at home. Instead there was a loud crash, and she found herself staring up at the ceiling, heart thudding in fright.

Mana remained frozen on the ground, fighting panic as she tried to remember where she was. Unfamiliar sounds came in through the window, interspersed with occasional voices. Slowly she relaxed. I'm in Konoha, she thought, the village of the leaves. I'm safe for now.

Finally she got to her feet and made her bed. Then followed her morning routine, starting with a shower. The bathroom had been supplied with soap, shampoo and a few other toiletries, for which she was eternally grateful. All she had at the moment was what she had worn.

As water from the shower streamed down, she stared at her hands, watching the water flow through her fingers. All her crying had been done the night before, after the Hyuuga had left. She had spent an hour in the shower scrubbing her hands raw – the water that ran from them had been clear, not red, and she wished she could wash away her memories as easily as she could blood.

Still she could not help shuddering when she wore her clothes, when the fabric slid across her back and down her arms. Mana finished dressing and returned to the room. If she was going to make a life of some sort here, nothing would be accomplished by staying inside.

She unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and strode out – to be met by man walking down the stairs. They stared at each other for a moment, then he took the last two steps, hands in his pockets.

"Ahh, hi." He yawned, covering his mouth. "You're that girl Neji was talking about?"

She cocked her head in response.

He held out a crumpled paper for her to read. The words were written in an elegant hand, the message brief.

_We found a girl yesterday, a foreigner but not a shinobi. She's living alone in the room below. If you hear an explosion outside go and check. _It was not signed.

_What_ was the Hyuuga trying to make her out as? A destructive maniac?! Mana wanted to stamp her feet, but refrained.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Shikamaru," he said, crumpling the paper and flicking it into a nearby trashcan. "Explosion, huh?"

Mana opened her mouth, then shut it. After all, Neji hadn't written anything about her situation. She could feel a flush in her face as she stood under Shikamaru's curious stare.

Her first impression of him, admittedly colored by Neji's words the previous evening, had not been improved by his messy ponytail, slumped shoulders and lazy drawl. But his eyes were unsettlingly sharp, and under their appraisal she felt like her secrets were trailing out, his for the taking.

"Shikamaru." A voice came from the stairs, and Shikamaru turned to see Neji walking up. He was dressed in traditional robes, identical to the ones he had worn yesterday.

"Ah, Neji." Shikamaru greeted. "What's up with her? She won't say a word."

Neji glanced at where Mana was standing, cheeks red, looking anywhere but at the two of them. His brow lowered, and he sighed. "Mana can't speak," he said, understanding that he had, without meaning to, done her a discourtesy.

There was a pause.

"You better tell me more, Neji," Shikamaru said. "If I'm going to be running towards an explosion, I'd rather know what I'm running at."

Explosion? Neji frowned, then he recalled the note. Ah. Of course.

"I gave her a smoke bomb to catch your attention, in case anything happens when she's in her room. She can't scream, so there wasn't much alternative."

Shikamaru nodded at that, seeing the Hyuuga's difficulties.

Damn, it's troublesome, Shikamaru thought. I don't want to do it... But then, Neji rarely asked people for anything.

"Ah well," Shikamaru sighed. "Sure. As long as it's something serious, okay," he added, looking at Mana. "Running around is troublesome. Man...I hope I won't have to."

Mana couldn't have agreed more.

"If you'll excuse us," Neji said. "Follow me," he told Mana, and walked off without waiting to see if she'd obey.

Predictably, she did. With an apologetic backward glance she ran after him, feeling Shikamaru's puzzled stare on their backs as they left.

Neji walked at a fast pace, and she had to concentrate to keep up. "You're not a shinobi, are you?" He asked after a while. They had entered a park and were apparently taking a shortcut to…somewhere.

Mana shook her head.

"Yeah. I thought so. Your chakra flow is weak."

He found it strange that she had managed to enter Konoha, past the gates and its guards. Her manner of appearance had been equally bizarre – collapsed on the ground with her head in her hands, looking utterly exhausted.

Neji paused, and handed her a small pouch. "It's a loan from Hokage-sama. Use it to get what you need."

Mana accepted it hesitantly. From its weight it could support her for a few weeks, even after buying clothes and necessities. It was very generous; it also gave her time to decide what to do next.

When she looked up, she found Neji regarding her with a suddenly cold look in his eyes. The path they were on was quite deserted, and Mana stepped back unconsciously. In the morning light, his eyes were disconcertingly – white.

"Yesterday you said you couldn't write." Neji began, voice soft and dangerous.

He had been thinking about how to broach this subject last night, but this way was best after all. He'd get to see her reaction – which was all he could get out of her, anyway – and maybe learn something before she could regain composure.

Mana nodded.

"You wrote your name for me, Hayashi Mana."

Neji watched the blood drain from her face. Tsunade had been very clear in the meeting this morning: _There will be an ANBU trailing her every day for the next few weeks. That includes you, of course. If she's a threat, you know what to do, Neji. But you don't think she is one, do you? _

_No_, he had replied, _I do not. _It was why he had not mentioned the incongruity in Mana's statement. For some reason, he had wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

No, Neji thought, remembering her disheveled appearance and the bleak look in her eyes. The way she had swayed on her feet, and the way she had carried herself – almost like a being not of this world, without hope, but with enough strength to make herself look more whole than she was. No, he had been compelled to give her the benefit of his doubt.

"Now tell me the truth." Neji said. "Is your name truly all that you can write?"

Mana didn't look up, her knuckles white. She still didn't know how she would be received if the truth was known – she had her own reasons for keeping things to herself. From past events she had learned not to trust easily, and currently her opinion was that the less people here knew, the better.

Neji in his turn found himself facing a wall of silence. He wondered if he should try and break it. As an ANBU, he had ways and means to do so – but ANBU had not trained him to extract answers from a girl who wasn't a threat, and he was not in the habit of causing people harm, especially females. His shinobi training was less than useful now, and though he did not like to admit it, he was at a loss.

Frustrated, he turned away. "The exit is just ahead. Opposite is a street, you can find things you need there."

He gave a perfunctory nod. "See you."

Mana watched him leave, feeling miserable. I have my reasons, she thought, but that did not ease her guilt. And though she told herself it was necessary to act this way, she wondered if she was not just a coward? Because truthfully, in the end it all boiled down to this: she was scared.

On the empty path, she felt a wave of loneliness overwhelm her. Having used up all her tears last night, Mana just stood there, letting it wash over her again and again. When she could breathe normally again, when the spasms stopped, she raised her head and blinked fiercely.

I will buy new clothes, Mana thought to herself. Have breakfast. And then I will think about the future.

* * *

><p>At late noon, when she finally entered a ramen store for her first meal of the day, her arms were aching with the weight of her purchases. She had spent the money carefully, but there were many things she needed, and she never knew three outfits of clothes could be so <em>heavy.<em>

The shop owner greeted her cheerfully. "Haven't seen you around before! What would you like to order?"

By now Mana had come up with creative ways to communicate. Next to her a blonde man was slurping a bowl of ramen happily, and she pointed to it and smiled.

"Miso ramen, eh? One order coming up!"

"Yeah! Old man's miso ramen is the best in Konoha! Good choice, lady!" The blonde man said with a grin. He had three lines on each cheek, Mana noticed. When he smiled, they curved up - it was cute.

She smiled back without thinking about it. He reminded her of – she jerked her thoughts away and focused on the table instead.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" Naruto asked, bubbling with friendliness.

Mana swallowed. This is my new life, she reminded herself. There is nothing but a cheerful man in front of you. See him for who he is! Nothing more!

She shrugged helplessly and pointed to her mouth, then made a cross with her hands. Naruto stared at her, nonplussed.

"Err…" he began.

Mana laughed then – she couldn't help it. Even though there was no sound, her genuine amusement was unmistakable, and Naruto started laughing as well.

_Ma-Na, _she mouthed.

"Ohhh, you can't speak? Mana-chan? Is that right?" Naruto guessed, and grinned irrepressibly when she nodded. "No worries Mana-chan! Everything will be alright! I can ask Sakura-chan to look at you if you want, she's a real good medic-nin! You'll be good as new in no time!"

Mana sat slightly overwhelmed by his torrent of words, and heartened by the warmth in them. At this point, her ramen arrived, and she looked at the tantalizing bowl with pleasure.

"Eat up!" The shopkeeper smiled. "Ramen's best when it's hot, isn't it, Naruto?"

"You bet, old man!"

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru poked his head inside the stall, "when you're done, go see Hokage-sama. Seems she's got a mission for you."

Shikamaru was now wearing a green flak jacket over a long sleeved blue shirt, what Mana guessed was the standard uniform for Konoha shinobi. As Naruto began scarfing down his ramen, Shikamaru crossed his arms and pondered what he had just seen.

Although they had not noticed, he had in fact been standing outside watching them since Naruto introduced himself. While he had stopped himself from interrupting out of curiosity, he had unexpectedly discovered something interesting.

Shikamaru watched as Mana tucked her black, wavy hair behind her back before starting on her ramen.

Can't speak, Shikamaru thought. Is that so?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah! Starting the next chapter, the pace is going to pick up!

Do R&R! They really give me the fuel to write the next chapter, and make my day!


	3. His Mistake

**A/N: **First off, a huge thank you to all those who followed or liked this story! You guys must be saints. I reread what I wrote and - Neji told a mute girl to scream for help? Really? Oh dear. I did an impersonation of Edvard Munch's _The Scream_. Hopefully there will not be any other mistakes like this!

Onwards we go! -

* * *

><p><em>There are some things that I cannot see. I cannot read a person's mind. I cannot know a person's past.<em>

_The Byakugan is called the all-seeing eye, but sometimes I feel it is a term of irony, of cruelty. For how _

_many times in my life have I not seen that which is most important? _

Extract from Neji's diary, Dec 5

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter 3_

_'_

Perched atop the high walls that guarded Konoha, Neji stared stonily at nothing. He hadn't moved for the past hour, and the cold wind tugged at him unnoticed. Only his face, shielded behind his porcelain mask, remained free of its bite.

These were walls made to fend off invasion, strong enough to withstand even jounin-level attacks. And it was these walls that Mana had breached without attracting notice last night. Somehow.

It wasn't that such a feat had never been done before – it had. But people who breached their security were not girls with barely any chakra flow, and little combat skills to boot. The fact that she had managed it showed a serious lapse on their side, or an unknown factor on hers.

_He _was one of those in charge of guarding the village, and by the markings on his ANBU mask, he would find out how she did it. Already he had ordered two squads to inspect the gate and its walls for any signs of a breach. Nothing of the sort would happen again, if he had any say in the matter. Neji glowered.

"Excuse me – Taichou," a voice hesitantly broke into his thoughts.

Cobra stood behind him, the ANBU subordinate who had emerged from their previous mission unscathed. The other squad member, Dog, was still in the hospital. He had been treated for what they suspected was poison, but still showed no signs of recovering.

"Taichou, it's time to switch guards. Our patrol is over." Cobra said. He also tactfully refrained from mentioning that the next patrol had arrived a while ago, and was now spread out in their positions around the wall. Deep in his musings, Neji had not noticed them, and more than anything else this showed how disturbed he was by recent events.

"Thank you," Neji said, leaping off the wall. Cobra followed immediately after, and they landed with barely a thud.

"Taichou," Cobra began slowly, with the air of a man about to stick his head in the dragon's mouth, "The mission we had was a success. You led us well. Dog would not blame–"

"Enough," Neji cut in abruptly. For a moment he was acutely, agonizingly aware of his responsibilities, looming heavy above him. "Thank you for your thoughts," Neji said finally, before leaving. This time, he teleported.

Of all places, Neji thought disgustedly when he reappeared in the park he had left that morning.

By some strange luck, he had appeared in the exact spot where he had handed Mana the money, then left her to her own devices. _Yes_, he had been discourteous and brusque. But he would not feel guilty about it! It was ridiculous.

He took a deep breath, and let the old training take over and clear his mind.

_Focus on the breath. Breathing in, I am alive. Breathing out, I let go. _

He repeated the mantra silently, feeling his turbulent emotions ripple, then still. It took longer than he expected; the last mission had taken a toll on them all.

Of all the mission types, Neji disliked assassinations the most. It was just that he happened to be better than others at it, and so he found himself looking at the file with the dreaded red stamp, the words _S Rank, _more times than others.

It was his skills, and his mastery of them, that made him so proficient. His cool demeanor made it seem as if he was a man without a heart, who could kill without feeling the weight of a life in his hands. Amongst the ANBU, he knew, he had made a name for himself – _Eagle, _they whispered. It was his code name. _The death you never see coming. _

But despite his legendary composure, he was only human. Neji remembered every man – and woman – that he had killed. Even more vivid, and cruel, were the times he did _not _kill - when someone not his target had to witness his bloody deed: the swift slash, the blood spurting out from one who had been speaking and breathing just a moment ago.

He no longer recalled their screams individually – they echoed in his head as one voice, the raw sound of terror, a condemnation that haunted him and would likely do so forever.

He blinked. Something about the silence pulled him back to the present.

The first thing he noticed was her resemblance to Ino after a shopping trip – except Mana did not have the kunoichi's strength, and looked almost comically weighed down by her purchases. The second he noticed as she hesitantly resumed walking, for she was favoring her right foot over her left, and he realized her ankle was swollen.

She's twisted her ankle, he thought. How long had it been since someone he knew had made such a careless injury? Most shinobi sprained their ankles and wrists so many times in the Academy, that they now had joints that bent with strain, and did not twist easily. Even then, as a precaution many taped those joints to protect against unwanted accidents.

Mana was giving him a wide berth, and understandably so, for he was one masked man on a nearly deserted path. Neji watched her hobbling progress with narrowed eyes. At this rate, she _might _reach her room by midnight. It was a little impressive that she had made it even this far, for he could see the angry red swelling that disfigured her foot, and knew that the sprain was bad.

Hmm, Neji thought, I suppose it could be my one good deed of the day…And he walked forward and took her bags. She relinquished them easily enough, but when she looked up, her eyes were wide, and scared.

_Don't look at me like that. _

He reached out and placed his hand around her shoulders. "I told you before," Neji said coolly, "it's faster."

He saw recognition dawn in her face, then they disappeared in a whirl of air. After the shock of his sudden action passed, Mana looked up to see a familiar red door. They were outside her room. She glanced at him.

"Open it," Neji said. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

In fact, he was more than ready to leave. Carrying her bags and bringing her back was good enough, did he really have to care for her injury as well?

But for some reason, Mana appeared to trust him. She unlocked the door and, with a small gesture, invited him inside.

Neji hesitated. As he entered, she gestured to the bags, then at a corner of the room. He placed the bags where she indicated.

A shy pause; then Mana limped to the bags, and fished inside them for a while before taking out a box of what was unmistakably tea.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother with tea," Neji said. "Sit down and show me your foot."

Met with a blank stare, he resigned himself to elaborating: "I can help it heal faster. Though if there's a fracture, you'll need to go to the hospital."

She frowned, and he found he was beginning to be able to read the more obvious nuances in her expression.

"You think I'm lying?" Neji shook his head, impatience rising in him. "Hurry up and just show it to me."

She sat as he ordered. He knelt down, rolling up the leg of her pants to better see the sprain. It had been a while since he had to use healing jutsu, but he closed his eyes and channeled his chakra, hoping he hadn't gotten too rusty.

As the chakra flowed into her ankle, he sensed her injury – it was just a sprain, and neither the tendon nor the bone was injured. After just a few minutes, he withdrew his hand and was satisfied to see the swelling completely gone.

She was staring at him, and from her expression, he guessed that she had never seen such a thing before.

Neji was used to silence – he preferred it – but something about this girl made him feel like talking. He wondered if it was because she was mute, and whether he would feel the same if she wasn't.

"Being able to do this is standard for ANBU." He said as he began wrapping her ankle to immobilize it. "Your ankle will be fine, but don't strain it tomorrow."

She touched his hand timidly, the lightest breath of a touch, and when he looked up she made a series of emphatic gestures, her expression animated. Her eyes sparkled, now more blue than gray, the color of a winter sky.

"No, I can't fix everything." Neji paused in his wrapping. "Only if it's minor. But not stab wounds and not…poison. The ANBU is not a squad for medics. So if people like Dog – like my teammate – is poisoned, we either stop at a nearby village or continue back to Konoha. It depends on the mission," he returned back to twisting cloth around her ankle, trying to speak as if it did not concern him in the least.

"Healing takes time, which we may not be able to spare…Sometimes," Neji said in a whisper, almost to himself, "we kill comrades who must be left behind."

The quality of her stillness changed, and he glanced up.

"You think it's cruel." He stated, tucking the ends of the cloth in so that his work would not unravel. "You're right. But it's far better than leaving them to the enemy's hands. A quick death is a mercy, but I don't expect you would understand."

Neji placed the roll of bandage back into his pouch and stood, only to see that Mana had turned white. Pale as a corpse white.

Her eyes were open, but she seemed to be fighting a losing battle, for squinted, then her eyelids clenched shut. Her expression was one he had never seen before in his life – her whole being emanated fear – and Neji's Byakugan activated, searching for the threat. Finding none, he turned his attention to the girl.

"Hey," he said, shaking her gently, "what is it?" She shuddered violently under his hands and he released his grip, taking one step back.

Their eyes met. Mana's eyes were wild, bleak – and then he realized what she was seeing. He _knew, _painfully, what it felt like when the past reached out its icy hands.

_Do I look like that, too? When I see nightmares with waking eyes, do I have that expression on my face? _Neji wondered.

Just like him, he realized, Mana was mired in a past filled with ghosts. Her ragged breathing was taking on a hysterical note, and any moment now she might start hyperventilating. The Hyuuga's arms fell uselessly to his side.

"What did I say?" Neji breathed.

Mana jolted to her feet and began pushing him to the door. He allowed himself to be shoved out. For Neji had not the presence of mind to stop her and let himself leave with some shreds of dignity. Instead he stumbled back woodenly, until his elbows slammed against the door, bringing him to a stop.

He stared at the top of her head, at her silky black hair, reached out…and stopped himself. "I'm sorry," Neji said sincerely. "Whatever I said, I'm sorry. I'll leave." And he twisted the doorknob, stepped out, and shut it silently behind him.

He heard the thud of her back against the door. He heard her slide down to the ground.

Without hearing it, he knew she was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whew! Was the tone a little too dark in this chapter?

The next one is brighter and lighter, if that sounds good to you. Also, I'm going on a week long hike in Australia! I may not be able to update, it depends. On whether the mountain has wifi. (I'm not sure if I'm joking here). Well, a week-long wait isn't that much yeah?

Hope to hear from you, and see you soon!


	4. His Back

**A/N: **Hi all, thanks so much for your words of encouragement! You guys have no idea how much it fuels me.

The story should reach a climax soon, and then be wrapped up nicely. I do intend to wrap this up responsibly before continuing on my other ventures! Anyway: let's go!

* * *

><p><em>...I <em>trust_ Shikamaru. But at that moment I was furious, and I acted._

_ Where did that anger come from? _

Excerpt from Neji's Diary, Dec 15

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter Four_

_'_

"Naruto," Lee asked as they sat down to a bowl of ramen each, "who's the new girl, the one with the dark hair and gray eyes, who just came to Konoha?"

Whoa, Naruto thought as he slurped the noodles – it had been a whole week without Ichiraku ramen, and he had rushed back from his mission _just for this_ – word sure got around fast! Well, it was true that Mana was completely new to Konoha, a stranger. That was something that didn't happen every day.

"You've met Mana-chan already, huh?" Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles.

"I have not talked to her, if that is what you mean," Lee said seriously. "But, I see her in the mornings when I go to train, and there is always an ANBU shadowing her."

Naruto choked. _ANBU!?_

"Did you not notice, Naruto?" Lee asked, thumping his back.

"No…well…that is to say…I heard from Neji," Naruto spluttered to a stop. What had he heard from Neji again?

"What about me?" They turned to see Neji walk in, followed by Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Ah, yo, Neji," Naruto began, then he caught sight of the other two. "HEY!" Naruto pointed, "what are you three doing together!?"

Neji returned Lee's nod of greeting and sat.

"We were on a mission, Naruto," Shikamaru answered.

"But Sasuke's on team seven!" Naruto protested, glaring at said man. Like Neji, Sasuke had already seated himself, and was ignoring the rest.

Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, greeted them. "What can I get you?"

"OI! DON'T IGNORE ME, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Shikamaru pushed him back to his seat. "No one's arguing that Sasuke isn't your teammate. Hokage-sama has her own reasons for the arrangement."

And if you just thought about it you'd realize why, Shikamaru thought. Sasuke might belong to the village again, but there was a serious lack of trust going on – on both sides. Making him do missions was a step in trying to mend that gap.

Not that Naruto got it. He was still yelling at the Uchiha.

"I don't speak to morons," Sasuke said.

"Morons!? Who's the one who spent the last few months doing D-rank–"

"_Anyway,_" Shikamaru cut in, sensing things were about to take a troublesome turn, "what were you two talking about before we entered? Naruto? Lee?"

"Ah, that's right!" Lee exclaimed. "Neji, do you know anything about the new girl – ano, what's her name again – Mana?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to him, and Neji thought: Why am I suddenly the authority on the girl?

"Her name is Hayashi Mana," He said shortly. "She appeared in the training grounds a week ago. That's all we know, because she can't speak."

"Appeared?" Naruto interjected. "What do you mean, appeared?"

Neji turned his cool gaze to the blonde. "I was at the third training ground at night. I sensed something strange, and when I turned around she was there, collapsed on the grass."

Even Sasuke's ears pricked at that.

"Huh? Isn't that just a teleportation jutsu?" Naruto asked, confused.

"No, Naruto, I don't think so." Lee said. "What struck me as most strange is that despite the ANBU following her around, Mana-san has very poor chakra flow. I do not think she is a shinobi. Hearing what Neji had said, it certainly is mysterious."

"Lee's right, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Judging by her movements and reaction time, it's pretty unlikely that she's had any ninja training."

"Ohh, as expected of Shikamaru-san! You have already analyzed Konoha's New Mystery!" Lee cried.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so interested, Shikamaru! Even her reaction time, huh?" Naruto elbowed Shikamaru.

"Yeah, well," Shikamaru ignored Naruto's wide grin – though what was _Neji _sitting so still for? – "there's something about her that just doesn't sit right."

Ayame's words cut through their conversation. "Ah, Mana-san! I'm so sorry, it appears we're full tonight…"

Naruto swiveled round, as the others stilled unnaturally.

Mana paused when she saw the five men at the counter. She didn't know who Lee and Sasuke were, though she recalled seeing Lee's bright green jumpsuit. Naruto and Neji she hadn't seen for a week, and while she was glad to see the former, she wasn't quite so sure about the enigmatic Hyuuga. She began backing out hurriedly.

Shikamaru arrested her retreat by abruptly turning, addressing her. "Hey, I know a good yakisoba place around here. I'll show you where it is," He offered, then added, "I'm done eating."

The men at the table looked at his dinner, still steaming, then at him. But Shikamaru had his fingers placed in a cross behind his back, telling them to keep their silence. Apparently he had come up with some sort of plan.

"C'mon," Shikamaru said, leading Mana outside.

Once they left, Lee jumped into a victory pose. "Ahhh, the springtime of youth!"

"HUH?!" Naruto jabbed at the spot where Mana and Shikamaru had been. "You mean that lazy ass Shikamaru's interested in Mana-chan? There's no way! He'd be all," here Naruto imitated Shikamaru's drawl and heavenward gaze, "_this is so troublesome_, _I'd rather watch some clouds. _And then he'd dump her!"

"I'm finished," Neji said, placing his chopsticks down with a sharp clack. With a rustle of traditional robes, he was gone.

Naruto broke the silence first.

"Hey, let's go spy on them! It looks like it's gonna be interesting, dattebayo! And we gotta take care of Mana-chan, too!" Naruto said with conviction.

"No, Naruto! We should not spy on those who harbor such pure feelings!" Lee exclaimed. A heartbeat passed. "But there should be no problem if we just look for a second!"

Sasuke hmphed, but followed them out.

* * *

><p>Mana walked beside Shikamaru who, unlike Neji, moved at an easy pace. She was surprised that he had made the offer, but wasn't nervous, for the street was busy with people. Besides, Shikamaru was not someone who would stoop to coarse behavior. At least, she thought not.<p>

"You know," Shikamaru said after they had walked for a few minutes, "there are many people who're curious about you. After all, you're a pretty mysterious foreigner. Everyone just looks at you and imagines a past to fit your image. It's not good in the long run, you know. We've had guys like Uchiha Itachi here, so people can come up with some pretty scary things."

Mana began to feel uneasy. Shikamaru was too sharp, after all. And who was Itachi?

"But how is it a girl of good breeding cannot write?" The silence hung, taking on depths and treacherous waters, before Shikamaru continued. "Whatever your story is, I have a feeling it's a damn good one. Come on," He took her elbow and led her into an alley, "we'll go through here, it's a shortcut." He ignored her tugs and led her firmly inside.

"Ah." Only once they were deep in the alley did he appear to notice her stiff, resisting hand. "Sorry about that." He let go.

Mana instantly made to turn back, but an arm shot out, blocking her escape.

_Escape_, she thought bitterly, heart pounding. And I trusted him!

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere," Shikamaru said, gripping her chin with one hand. Against her will, Mana found herself forced to meet his eyes. They were cool, almost clinical.

"Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but who would miss you? You're not even from the village." His breath was hot against her ear, and she raised a trembling hand.

"Nope," Shikamaru murmured, grabbing her wrist before she could deliver a slap. "Too bad. If you could speak, then you'd be able to call for help. But you can't, yeah? Such a pity – for you, that is," he said, pinning her arms above her head with one large hand.

His hand trailed down her shirt, over her stomach. "Because I'm really going to enjoy myself with you tonight."

Mana was shaking so hard she wasn't sure how she was still standing. No, she thought, feeling nausea rise in waves. _No. Stop! _She struggled, wrenching violently - to no effect.

He wasn't stopping. Through a haze of fear Mana felt the first button of her pants come undone. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Another button.

And then the last one.

Real panic welled up, and tears came to her eyes. Through the blur, she registered that he was looking at her, watching her. With lust?

No. He had stopped moving. He was watching her as she watched him, his gaze filled with - consternation?

_"Jyuuken!" _

A blast of chakra exploded in front of her eyes, and Shikamaru flew back, crashing against the floor ten feet away.

Neji stepped forward, thrusting her behind him, his expression frightful to see. _"You!" _

All this happened in the space of a few seconds, before Mana could draw breath.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, holding his chest gingerly. "Damn it, Neji, that hurt!"

Against his better instincts, Neji had halved the force of his blow and aimed for the sternum, avoiding Shikamaru's heart and lungs. It hurt? That was all Shikamaru had to say for himself? He should have broken his ribs!

"Look, you've got it wrong," Shikamaru said.

_I've_ got it wrong? Neji thought incredulously.

"Whoa! What the hell's going on!?" Naruto ran into the alley, followed by Lee. Sasuke appeared on the rooftop above them.

Shikamaru got to his feet slowly, wincing. "I was trying to make her scream," he said flatly. "To confirm whether she really couldn't speak."

"I don't think so." Neji's voice could probably cut a Raikiri. "There are other ways to do it, Nara."

"Actually," Shikamaru said, panting slightly, "there aren't. Some people naturally _don't _scream when they're surprised – they freeze. What I had to do was _make her want to scream. _Being cornered and threatened by rape usually accomplishes that."

Lee's eyes were bulging. "You – _WHAT? _SHIKAMARU! ARE YOU NOT A SHINOBI OF KONOHA?!"

Shikamaru sighed. When he came up with this plan, he hadn't counted on the curiosity and plain nosiness of the rest. Damn. Now he was going to be the next village pariah, after Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything to her, and I would have stopped there. Look," Shikamaru said exasperatedly, faced with their unconvinced glares, "if I was going to commit a crime I would have planned it better, okay? I chose this spot because the main street is just a short distance away! So that she'd know a cry would cause people to come running!"

Aaah, Shikamaru groaned inside, this had gotten so troublesome.

"He's telling the truth," a voice said above them, and they turned to the rooftop, where Sasuke was sitting.

Sasuke shook his head and pointed with his thumb at…a dog.

"Pakkun!" Naruto said with amazement. "What're you doing here? Is Kakashi nearby?"

"Kakashi's not here." With a few deft jumps, the ninja dog landed at their feet. "He asked me to follow the girl in his stead."

Pakkun took out a slip of paper and handed it to Neji. "First I think you should take a look at this."

"Neh, neh, what's it say?" Naruto demanded. They crowded around Neji.

_If she screams, report to the Hokage: she can speak. _

Pakkun sat back on his heels. "Shikamaru knew I was following the girl, so he dropped this for me to read. He's telling the truth."

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Shikamaru-san?" Lee asked.

"Not in front of her…" Shikamaru sighed. "What's the point if she knows she's being followed?" Well, no harm saying it now. The cat – or dog – was out of the bag.

Neji finally relaxed, lowering his arms. "I see," he said. Which was probably the most Shikamaru could expect in terms of an apology.

"Ahh, no, it's fine. It probably looked really suspicious from your end anyway."

Yeah, no kidding, Naruto thought. They had only arrived in time to see Neji fly into a rage, but combining that with Mana's trembling form as she hugged herself behind the Hyuuga, Shikamaru had looked guilty as hell.

"Shikamaru, you'd better go to the hospital," Pakkun said.

Shikamaru shrugged ("I'm fine") and turned instead to where Neji was studying Mana, surreptitiously, for any signs of injury.

"Sorry," Shikamaru apologised. "I really thought you could speak. I'm sorry I scared you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you..."

Mana didn't respond, and shifted slightly…moving behind Neji.

"What made you suspect her?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Normally people who can't talk would at least learn how to write. It's basic survival. Plus, her mannerisms. She opens her mouth then closes it like a person stopping herself from speaking. She mouths words sometimes. People who were born mute don't do that."

Previous occasions when Mana had done exactly that flitted through their minds.

True, Neji thought, wondering how he'd never noticed this before.

"So this probably means that up until recently, Mana was speaking." Shikamaru glanced at the girl. "Sakura would probably be able to tell if it's a physical or…other kind of injury."

"Sakura's probably still working at the hospital," Sasuke spoke up abruptly. "Mana could go and see her now." His dark eyes were trained on the girl. He didn't really care, but he _was _curious.

Mana shook her head. She knew her ailment. It was the second type, the one that out of politeness Shikamaru did not name.

And then, to her utter embarrassment, her stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Heh," Shikamaru smiled, "how about I treat you to a meal this time? For real, that is."

Mana thought about the note. She thought about Pakkun. And also the hand that – now that she thought about it – hadn't actually touched any skin apart from her wrists. The consternation that had showed in his eyes when he realized he had guessed wrong, that he had gone too far.

She glanced up sheepishly, and nodded.

Then she scowled at him, just so he knew that in her opinion, he was still pretty low.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My longest chapter yet! How was it? Did Shikamaru make you cringe? I hope he redeemed himself in your eyes - Shikamaru _is_ one of my favorite characters. But he was also one of the few I thought could carry this out. Sasuke was the other one, but...I think he's already got enough marks against him, neh?


	5. His Desire

**A/N: **This chapter was a different experience...I don't know, maybe when you read it you'll understand.

Anyway, lights, camera, and...

- Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto -

...ACTION!

* * *

><p><em>"We spent too much time investigating. We'll be moving fast on our return." Neji says.<em>

_The ANBU members glance at each other, and one makes to speak. His companion elbows him in the ribs, lifts his mask and winks before replacing it._

_"Yes, Captain." They echo. Some are glad they wear masks, for they know Neji would definitely be irritated if he sees them grinning. _

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter 5_

_'_

If I could break down what it is about her that holds my fascination…if I could, I would – but I'm not so sure that I'd like what I find. What is it that attracts me about the girl? This one question has lingered in my mind the past week, to no satisfactory conclusion.

I've been watching her all week during guard duty, although today I'm not here by order. It's just coincidence.

From afar, just by the tilt of her head I can tell that she's deep in concentration, biting her lower lip as she pounds herbs. She's found a job in a pharmacy, mixing concoctions and serving customers. With what seems like pure good nature and patience, she's managed to overcome many obstacles in her job.

Even amongst the ANBU who watch her, she's gained a sort of respect. Watching a person for days on end inevitably gets tedious, and it's not a popular job. But Mana's rewarded those curious enough to volunteer for it, however.

Her ever-present cheerful smile for customers is certainly a perk in the job. And there are also the little incidents.

Once she pounded her finger accidentally and was struggling with her tears, and right then a customer walked in. She mustered up a welcoming smile and bowed, quickly wiping the tears away – I could hear some of the tough hearts around me melting then, and maybe even a few _awww's. _

She reminds me a little of Hinata-sama, but when I imagine what her voice would sound like, it doesn't have a stutter. It would be sweet, with a lilt – but definitely not high, or screeching –, it would have a melody.

I would like to hear her laugh.

As I approach, Mana looks up. In an instant, she's recognized my mask and put down her tools, staring at me wide-eyed. After that incident – _ugh_ – with Shikamaru, she knows, of course, that she's being watched. Right now she's probably wondering why I decided to show myself.

Except I'm not the one on duty today, and behind me I can sense two ANBU in the trees, their attention on us.

"I'm leaving for a mission," I say. Kami knows why I'm saying goodbye. Right now, we're probably both wondering why I'm standing here.

"I'll be back in ten days." I finish, voice frigid, and turn to leave.

A hand shoots out and grabs my arm guard, and that little tug brings me to an abrupt halt. I stand unmoving before I realize I have to look at her, even though my chest is pounding, because she can't speak.

_Don't go, _her expression pleads with me.

What is this? Does she know something? No; that's impossible. Plus it's only a B-rank mission, the risk is not high.

I take her hand gently – it's so cold – and stand for a moment letting the heat in mine warm hers. Her face doesn't give me any clues as to what I should do next – it only tells me she is frightened, but _why? _

A little boy bumps into my leg and stumbles blindly, before collecting himself and running down the street. "Mama!" He cries, arms wide towards a woman waiting for him. A normal civilian family.

In a flash it hits me – she is not a shinobi, of course she has not learned our blasé attitude towards goodbyes – she is _worried for me _but more than that, she is afraid that she will lose someone again. I wonder how many people she has seen leave to never come back.

Is she worried because I am special to her? Or is she merely afraid of losing someone she knows, be it only an acquaintance? What if that look in her eyes is for me, solely? Unsettlingly, I discover that I want it to be so.

"Don't worry." Impulsively I reach into my pocket and take out my hair tie, the white one which I wear during normal missions. With a quick movement I slip it around her wrist and tie it, making a loose bracelet.

"Keep it safe for me," I say. "I'll come back for it."

She's blushing a little, but does not look away. It's an irresistible expression, although she cannot know – I lean forward and tuck her hair behind her ears.

It has never been so hard to walk away, to leave for a mission, and for the first time almost before it begins I wish the mission has ended. For the first time when I think of _home, _I imagine a different picture waiting for my return.

* * *

><p><em>[A few days later]<em>

Sasuke pauses on his way past the pharmacy, something having caught his attention.

"Is that the Hyuuga's?" He asks, inclining his head towards the hair tie around her wrist, watching her. Mana blushes, quickly hides her hand behind her back.

"Hn." Sasuke turns and leaves. "That bastard." From behind, Mana can't see the tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was buying herbs. <em>Shikamaru <em>was buying herbs. Shikamaru was buying _herbs. _

Mana couldn't help staring. That was strange.

The man in question glanced at her. "This is for Ino," he sighs. "She wants a sweet smelling one, a poultice for injuries and a pack of spices. Hey, what's with that expression? It's a little insulting, you know?"

Mana just grinned.

In the past week or so, Shikamaru had proven himself to be nothing less than a gentleman – if someone who was lazy and always complaining could be called such – anyway, he had been nothing short of courteous to her.

The day after their incident, Mana had opened the door to find a bouquet of purple and white flowers (tulips?), with a note enclosed.

_I'm sorry I was a boor. Neji was right, there are probably other ways of doing it. Sakura says – I'm in the Haruno's flower shop now – she says these are flowers of apology. So, uh. _

Apparently he decided to end the note there, for there was nothing but blank space and his name.

Inside Mana found another pink note, written in a different hand:

_Shikamaru's not that bad actually! I heard about what he did. Don't get me wrong, he definitely went overboard, but we're shinobi and…despite how he looks, he takes his duty seriously. I'm Haruno Sakura! I'll vouch for him! And beat him up if he does something like that again! I'd be really glad to meet you and be friends, Mana-san! _

Mana had laughed, and placed the flowers in the only cup she had. Later that day she stopped by the Haruno flower shop to buy a vase, concurrently meeting the girl called Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi had been enthusiastic, vocal, but also kind. They had gotten along very well, despite Mana's lack of speech.

As she stood right now in the pharmacy, watching Shikamaru search for the herbs he wanted, Mana thought of how quickly the days had passed. When she had come here by accident, she had not expected, had never imagined, that her life could be so peaceful two months later.

Well, it was peaceful, but not boring. When he gave her his hair tie Neji hadn't been loud, or very demonstrative – and he had been wearing a _mask, _for heaven's sake! – but the news had spread astonishingly fast. Now Naruto could never resist a cheeky grin and meaningful glance at her hand whenever he passed by. And Mana could have sworn that Tsunade had made a trip down just to leer at her impromptu bracelet. The Hokage might even have been a little drunk.

Mana didn't like the attention, especially since she wasn't sure where she and Neji stood. What kind of relationship would he want with a mute girl? But she couldn't help blushing whenever she remembered the brush of his fingers in her hair, and when she closed her eyes and felt scared, alone, the first image that came to mind was always…him.

She remembered the strength in his arms as he carried her home. The care with which he bandaged her ankle. The compassion in his eyes as he saw her cry. And he had been the one to come to her 'rescue'.

She wanted to know more about him, this reticent Hyuuga. Mana wished she could talk.

"_There appears to be nothing wrong with your throat or vocal cords. Physically, you're perfectly fine." Sakura paused. Mana had visited the Haruno flower shop to buy a vase, but instead she had found a friend. After an hour of talking (Mana gestured with her hands), Sakura had offered to examine her on the spot. _

"_This happens sometimes to shinobi…after they receive a shock of some sort. It's hard to predict how long it will take for you to get better. It may be a week, or years." Sakura had hugged the girl suddenly. "But you're safe here. You know that, right?" _

"Are you that worried about him?" Shikamaru's voice broke into her thoughts. Mana jumped; she looked at him, bewildered.

Shikamaru shrugged and gestured at her hand, which she realized was unconsciously fingering Neji's hair tie. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she quickly placed her hands behind her back.

Shikamaru raised his brows. "Why hide it? It protects you from all the curious vagabonds in the area. Not that the ANBU don't do their job well, you understand…but their orders are to watch you, not protect you."

Mana inclined her head. Curious vagabonds?

"Aaah, you don't know. When you first came, there were a few guys trailing you…most of the groups had the same idea, they wanted to harass you a little, find out what you were doing here. Some were probably just drunk, though. You didn't know?"

What!

Mana shook her head emphatically.

"Don't worry, Neji took care of them. I was nearby, so I helped…it was troublesome. Actually, I got my idea - a bad one, yeah - from them. Anyway that hair tie that you're so shy about would discourage all but the most insane." Shikamaru pondered something for a moment. "He's serious, though, isn't he? Never known Neji to do something like that before."

He glanced up, then laughed. "Ok, I'll stop it. Relax…get any redder and you'll turn into a tomato."

"Ooooooi, Shikamaru, what're you doing?" Naruto ran up to the shop, grinning. "Since when do you buy herbs and stuff!"

"It's not for me, idiot, it's for Ino. I'm done though. Just having fun teasing her."

Naruto's grin widened. "Mana-chan's cute, isn't she?"

Teasing? Cute? What did they take her for? Mana scowled and pointed at them fiercely, then folded her arms.

Naruto's ears pricked up. "I think one of the ANBU in that tree just said _kawaii_. No, seriously."

Mana sank behind the counter, about to die from embarrassment. If she could only speak!

She waved her hands at them. _Just…go away! _

"No, wait, the stuff," Shikamaru dug around in his pockets for money, "don't chase us away yet! Naruto, you go."

Naruto laughed. "Lunch at Ichiraku's! See you later, Mana!"

Unable to resist his cheery goodbye, Mana waved in return.

"Ok," Shikamaru said after he had made his purchase. "You think you can join us?"

Mana shrugged and gestured at the shop.

"Yeah, thought so. Want us to get you anything? No? Ok, see you then."

As he was leaving, Shikamaru stopped. Glancing back, he added, "Neji should be back around evening…if he doesn't pass through here, then you may not see him today. Although," Shikamaru turned away, "he probably will stop here, yeah?"

_I don't know. I hope so. _

Mana hid her face, certain it was flaming red, hearing the voice of her true desire. _I hope so._

But Neji didn't appear that day. The night came, and went.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mana stood in the store pensively. She couldn't help glancing up every time someone walked by. Was it normal for shinobi to come back late from missions? Or rather, was it normal for <em>Neji <em>to come back late? She didn't think so.

Footsteps approached, and Mana looked up.

"Here." Shikamaru handed her a riceball. "You haven't eaten, have you?" He watched her closely. "I thought not. Come on, you'll faint on your feet."

Mana accepted the food and bowed in thanks.

"None of that," Shikamaru said irritably, "pretend it dropped from the sky. Just eat it."

She smiled faintly.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said quietly after a few minutes passed, and she had made her way through half the rice ball. "He'll come back."

Mana followed Shikamaru's gaze to the massive gate that was visible even from the shop. At that moment it hit her that these men – and women – dealt with this every day. They said goodbye, knowing they might never see their companions again. They stared at the gate, too, waiting for their friends to return. This terrible anxiousness that she now felt – they felt it daily.

"You're like an open book," Shikamaru said suddenly, his gaze on her face. "Like Naruto. The two of you, your thoughts blaze like flames from your eyes, demanding to be read."

Mana quickly rubbed her eyes and stared down at her rice ball.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Anyway, we chose this life. There's no need to waste your sadness on us." He patted her shoulder and walked away without another word.

Mana watched him until he turned a corner, disappearing from sight. She took a deep breath, then started selecting a mixture of herbs for a new poultice.

Concentrate! She told herself. Neji will come back! Just believe in him.

Footsteps approached – but tired from hours of false hope, Mana did not look up.

"Mana."

Her heart leapt. She knew that voice.

After entering the gates, Neji had made straight for the shop instead of the Hokage's office. His team had followed him without comment.

Now his eyes strayed to her hand; his heart swelled when he saw the hair tie adorning her wrist. He was smiling behind his mask – but wait, things had to be settled first. Reaching out, he took out the 'Closed' sign, then entered the shop. The ANBU members arranged themselves outside, effectively preventing disturbance.

Inside, Mana looked at him, confused. She was relieved and glad that he was back, apparently unhurt, but what was this?

"This is only going to take a short while. I need to ask you something," Neji began. "In our mission in the land of snow, we found a small village. It was attacked by bandits two months ago and massacred. No survivors. But the nearby town told us that this village had been a sort of orphanage for abandoned children. All sorts of kids lived there, some with strange bloodlines, kids who couldn't control their abilities well."

He had been watching her as he spoke, and as her expression changed, Neji knew he had guessed right. It had just been a small suspicion at the time, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

"Did you live there? You did, didn't you? What happened?" Neji asked. He took off his mask slowly. It was against the rules, but no one would enter – his team would make sure of that – and she already knew who the man behind the mask was.

Mana shook her head violently.

"Calm down." Neji took her gently by the shoulders. _Please don't cry. _He stroked her hair gently. Without thinking, Mana relaxed into his chest.

Neji swallowed hard, his grip tightening, before he let go. _Patience, Neji, _he told himself. His willpower, which he prided himself on, was wavering dangerously. He took a few steps back.

"Mana…what the villagers thought was a group of bandits is actually an organized group, which comprises a threat to Konoha. Our mission was to gather information on them. It's important that I know – did you come from that small village in the land of snow? Was it from there that you fled?"

Neji's breath caught as she looked up, tears sparkling unshed in her eyes. They held the weight of what she had seen, and lost, and he knew her answer.

_She's so beautiful, _Neji thought. The distance between them disappeared with two steps – when did he move? – and he gently brushed the tears from her eyes, her glittering lashes. Mana glanced away, embarrassed, wiping her tears quickly.

Neji smiled. He lifted her hand, thumb stroking the hair tie.

"Thank you for wearing it," he said finally. "I'm going to see the Hokage now to report. But I'll be back. I…missed you."

He studied her face, unsure of her reaction. But she met his gaze and nodded, her smile a little wry. She placed her hand against her chest, then on his. _I missed you too. _

Neji laughed. He hugged her fiercely, feeling warmth surge in him. Lightness suffused his body, as if a burden had been lifted from him.

He quickly placed his mask back on and left. Mana stood motionless in the room, with the lingering feeling of his lips light against her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahhhh...fluff! Is this fluff? Or was it too cheesy? Hahaha.


	6. His Promise

**A/N: **I realized that it's Christmas Eve! Christmas is coming! I wish all of you lovely people (really) a wonderful holiday.

Also, I just watched The Hobbit. Thranduil is an irresistible package of obsession, greed, and questionable character. Note to kids: unhealthy relationships are no good!

On to the equally sexy Hyuuga Neji. Who is not after your jewels. What is he after? Hehe, keep reading and eventually you'll find out! Although I'm sure you've guessed...

Disclaimer: GAH! *coughs* I mean, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Kami. Let her come to no harm. <em>

_I have the strength. The rest is up to you. _

Extract from Neji's diary, Dec 24

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Skies<strong>

_Chapter Six_

_'_

"Neji has told me something interesting." Tsunade began in her typical forthright manner. "He speaks of a small village in the land of snow that sheltered a few dozen orphans. Some had shinobi skills. Apparently they bartered with the nearby town for food and money, something like what we do in Konoha."

Mana stood in the Hokage's office, wondering what Tsunade wanted from her. She eyed the pen and paper on Tsunade's desk, conflicted on whether or not she would use them (for of course she could write). It depended on what she was asked.

"The villagers spoke of a boy who could grow barriers out of earth, who built their fences. There was a child who could summon rain. Amongst the kids, they remembered a black haired, gray eyed girl who could teleport, although she appeared in the oddest places. That was you, wasn't it?"

_Yes. _Mana nodded.

"And on the day of the massacre you teleported to Konoha, to our training grounds."

_Yes._

"Why here? Why did you choose this place?" Tsunade had not been expecting an answer, but found herself surprised.

With a slight hesitation, Mana took a pen from the end of the table, and started writing.

_I did not come here by choice. I cannot control where I teleport to. _

She would have written more, but, aware of the tense expectation in the room as she scribbled, Mana kept her words short. For not only was Tsunade waiting, but also Neji and his teammates, Tenten and Lee.

When Neji had brought her here, she had thought it was to be another questioning. Upon seeing Tenten and Lee, Mana had no idea what to expect. In fact she was not the only one; the others had not been told why they were summoned.

"I see." Thankfully, Tsunade did not mention how well Mana had 'learnt' to write in only two months.

The ability to teleport! This was no mere teleportation, it rivaled Minato's _Shunshun no Jutsu_, for it allowed her to cover hundreds of miles in an instant. If Mana could learn to control her power, she might be a fearsome assassin indeed.

Mana, an assassin. That was laughable, for the girl had not a drop of the killer in her. Tsunade returned her thoughts to the mission at hand.

"Would you recognize the attackers if you saw them again?" Tsunade asked.

Her question triggered a flash of images, the very same which came to Mana at night. The girl nodded, pale-faced.

"All five of them?" Tsunade guessed, and was proven right the next moment. The Hokage thought she understood Mana's trauma a little better – the girl had been there till the very end.

Standing behind Mana, Neji felt his heart begin to sink. The reason why all of them had been summoned started to dawn on him, and he dreaded the Hokage's next words.

His teammates on either side of him felt the shift in his emotions, and stood uneasily.

"Right. I'm giving all of you a mission. Neji has been part of the ANBU squad tracking this band of shinobi. They pose a threat to Konoha, and must be eliminated. Our intel is that they pose as normal civilians in order to avoid detection, and currently their base is in the land of mist."

Tsunade stood and handed Neji their mission details. He scanned it quickly, and the important words leaped out: _A Rank – five men – kill on sight – _

"Tsunade-sama," Tenten asked, "who exactly are these shinobi we are to eliminate?"

The Hokage pressed her lips together. "They are the sons of those we killed in battle."

"They seek vengeance," Lee murmured.

"No!" Tsunade's hand slammed into the table. "They seek destruction and utter chaos! For this they have trained and for this they live. Do not underestimate them. They have managed to evade all the ANBU squads we sent, but we need to route them out, _now_. They will attack soon."

Let it end here, Neji prayed silently.

"Mana," Tsunade continued, "you are the only one who knows what they look like. It is imperative that this threat be found, and eliminated."

She paused, as if she herself did not want to continue. "For this reason I ask of you a favour: will you join them in their mission?"

"_No!" _Neji burst out.

In the stunned silence that followed, all eyes in the room on him, Neji quickly collected his thoughts and made them coherent.

"Hokage-sama, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but Mana is not a shinobi – she is a civilian. If she follows us, she will be placed in too much danger. I cannot – _you cannot_ _allow this."_

Tsunade sat back in her chair, her eyes narrowed. "Hyuuga Neji." Neji's teammates winced. "Are you telling me that Team Guy is incapable of protecting one girl?"

Neji might have been one man faced by a mountain, but he stood firm as stone regardless.

"No shinobi would let their companions die. But still it happens. You know this as well as I do, Hokage-sama." The undercurrent to his voice was intense, almost vehement.

Tsunade shut her eyes briefly. "I know what I am asking of Mana. She has the right to refuse."

Mana stood under Tsunade's burning gaze, and clenched her jaw.

"Neji," Tenten whispered, pulling him back. Even Lee stood unsure, surprised by his rival's actions. But he had not given up.

"Hokage-sama, you may know what you are asking of her, but she does not! She has no idea–"

"_Neji!" _Tenten tugged at his arm, for Tsunade was really growing angry now. The Sannin's chakra had flared and filled the room, where the air had become thick and hard to breathe. Neji was acting unlike himself, and Tenten was confused.

Mana turned, placing her hand lightly over his, before turning to the Hokage.

"No," Neji whispered, gaze on her back. _You fool!_

But as she faced the Hokage, the conviction in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You will do it?" Tsunade asked.

Mana bowed deeply.

"Then I will hear no more argument on the matter. You leave tomorrow. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped out of the Academy, Neji swung and pulled Mana out into the sunlight.<p>

"_Why?" _He grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her none too gently. "Tell me why you would do something so colossally _stupid!" _

Mana stared at him, shocked and white-faced. Her hands remained fixed at her sides.

"Stop it, Neji!" Lee exclaimed, gripping the furious man's arm. "No rival of mine behaves in such an unbecoming manner!"

Neji turned away, his hand over his eyes. He tried to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," He said to Mana. "I did not mean to hurt you. But you don't understand what you have agreed to!"

"It is just five men," Tenten said, the mission details in her hand. "And we have never failed to protect someone. Why are you so angry, Neji?"

"I have been tracking these men for ten days, and they are all chuunin, maybe jounin level! People we protected did not die, but you know how easily they could have," Neji bit the words out.

"Yes, but it is a risk we all take. With us," Tenten said in a conciliatory manner, "she could not be safer."

"No, Tenten. If she stayed here, she would be safe. But out there?" Neji shook his head, and for a moment words were lost to him. Out there? A mission was not something that could be stopped once started; not a game that could be called off at will, and not bloodless like the shogi old men played.

All the dangers they had faced, their near misses and rending wounds flashed in his mind. Neji never doubted himself, or his strength – he was a _tensai, _a genius, and he had always known it. But a shinobi's mission went beyond the realm of abilities or strength: in the battlefield lesser men survived by luck, while their betters perished.

Mana was _not _a shinobi. She had none of the skills needed to survive the venture. This was not a unique problem: Team Guy had escorted countless such people before. But Neji was acutely aware of the dangers they faced, and the possible endings this road may lead to. His mind recoiled from the blacker paths. He had said goodbye to far too many people. He would not let her be one of them.

"Refuse the mission," Neji demanded. "I can still convince Hokage-sama if we go back now. I will tell her, if you just refuse it."

Mana shook her head, tears of anger in her eyes. She stared away from him, refusing to speak to him in any way. At the moment she was less than impressed with the Hyuuga genius.

He had no reason, no right to be so furious at her. She owed Tsunade and Konoha a debt – and she paid it willingly. Yes, she might be a burden to him and his team, but she would not be _worthless, _which his attitude implied! If she could aid in the capture of those who had destroyed everything she held dear, she would! And if in the process she was helping Tsunade, so much the better!

Neji shut his eyes, and his exhalation was harsh, pained. He turned away. A shuddering inhalation, an expression he would not let any of them see.

He started to walk away, then stopped.

"Tomorrow." He said. "Five a.m. At the gates." Then he strode off.

The three found that they had been holding their breath, and let it out. Mana looked at her feet.

Tenten regarded the girl thoughtfully. "Do you know what to pack for the mission?" She glanced at the paper still in her hand. "It will be at least two weeks. I'll help you," she offered.

After Lee had left to do his own packing, the two girls made for Mana's home.

* * *

><p>"You'll need trail food, and clothes, matches, a sleeping bag, toiletries..." Tenten mentally ticked items off a list as Mana rummaged around the house. "No worries, I have spare matches. Lee carries the dinner rations - we cook those together, so just bring enough for breakfast and lunch."<p>

Mana looked at her soap and shampoo, wondering how to ask.

"You won't need those, plus they'll be heavy. There'll be streams on the way, and you won't use soap there. The inns we stop at will have soap."

Streams...on the way? Mana resolved to take a good, long hot shower that night.

"Mana-san," Tenten hesitated as Mana finished her packing. She swung her legs from the table she was sitting. "This may be a strange question, and I don't mean anything by it. Ano, you and Neji..." Her voice trailed off in an unspoken question, a light blush on her cheeks.

Oh. Mana thought she understood. Oh no, no, no.

In fact Tenten had heard about Neji's infamous hair tie incident. When Mana stepped into the Hokage's office earlier, she had taken the chance to examine it, and without a doubt it was her teammate's own. In addition, these days Neji only wore a black hair tie, an oddity which could be explained by his gift to Konoha's new addition.

But could it be? Could this have happened in only two months, and furthermore, without her notice? Tenten wasn't sure how to ask. And besides, Mana couldn't answer. The kunoichi resolved to ask Neji when the chance arose.

Tenten eyed the civilian girl before her. "You know, I've never seen him act the way he did today before."

"Neji never lets others know what he's thinking. Today was the first time...It's strange, actually," Tenten smiled wistfully. "We're teammates, but sometimes it's like he's a stranger. I wish..."

Tenten caught herself. "I'm going off all on my own! Sorry, Mana-san."

Mana ducked her head in a manner which was _'oh, it's fine', _embarrassment, and slight humor all in one.

Tenten clasped her hand, then moved to the door. "If you're done packing then I'll just leave first. Thanks for hearing me out! I'll see you tomorrow!"

After she left, Mana sat on the floor alone, next to her stuffed pack. Tenten's feelings for the Hyuuga were clear as day, although the kunoichi hid it from the man as well as she could, for her own reasons.

I'm the one who should be apologizing, Mana thought. I'm sorry, Tenten. I can't help it. I, too, have feelings for him.

Mana sat for a long time, wondering what she should do. She remained lost in her thoughts as the sun began to set.

The sky was streaked with fiery gold and crimson when something startled her from her reverie. Someone was knocking at her door.

_Go away! _Mana wanted to shout. Instead, she remained where she was, ignoring the knocks that resumed, harder this time.

Another pause, then pounding.

The knob turned and the door swung open. It wasn't locked.

Neji halted when he saw her sitting morosely on the floor, giving him barely a glance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking in.

He was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Mana turned to face the window. She heard him stop a few feet behind.

"You've packed," he remarked without inflection, stepping forward.

"It looks like someone helped you. Lee?" He was beside her.

"No, it was Tenten." He was in front of her.

"Mana." Neji crouched, moving slowly so she would not startle. Their gaze met for a long moment, and she found she could not look away.

His eyes were the purest lavender. Today they were like the dawn after a night's snowfall.

Neji raised her chin gently, coaxing her to look at him.

"I promise you," Neji said softly. "I will not let anyone harm you."

Her chest squeezed tight, and after many heartbeats Mana looked away.

No one had looked at her in that manner before. He devoured her with his gaze, burned into her soul, found her and trapped her. In that moment she learnt that a look could be far more intimate than touch.

Neji's gazed moved from her eyes, lingered at her lips, then rested on her hand. His hair tie still encircled her wrist.

"It was woven by Hinata-sama, as a charm." Neji began, a little haltingly. "If you would," he met her gaze, "please keep it. It is yours."

Hinata-sama. Mana had heard about her a few times, from Naruto mostly but others as well. And indeed, she had been wondering where Neji had found a hair tie so ornate. It did not look so from afar, but on close inspection one could tell that it had been painstakingly woven, and tiny charms had been sewn on the inside.

But if that was so, then how could she accept it?

"No," Neji restrained her hand, "keep it. I want you to have it."

He continued before she could protest, "and the smoke bomb which I gave you before, do you still have that?"

His gaze went to where she indicated - to a drawer at the side. "You left it in the house?"

Neji shook his head and went to retrieve the item. "Here," he handed it to her. "Keep it on your person. Don't be afraid to use it at need, although," he murmured, "there should be none."

_Why? _Mana wanted to ask. _Why me?_

Neji sat back and considered the girl before him. Mana sat bathed in golden light from the setting sun, and he marveled at her grace, which endured despite her ordeal; her purity, which shone in her interaction with others.

In his previous mission he had followed the tracks in the village she once lived, in the cold land of never-ending snow. The enemy had come swiftly, setting the place afire and killing all they saw. The children had been unprepared, and massacred. One set of tracks, however, came from the forest and halted at the outskirts.

It was small, light, a girl's prints. She had been out gathering herbs – a shriveled bundle of sprigs and leaves lay at the side, half buried in snow – and had stopped at the edge of the forest, facing slaughter. Unable to move or help, she had stood there trembling – until an enemy spotted her.

He had thrown her against the tree, his kunai ready. But she had struggled, twisted away. She was not yet ready to die. Neji followed the ripped cloth, and the slashes in the tree trunks, deeper into the forest. Eventually, the girl had been cornered, pinned. The kunai must have come thrusting down, thirsting for blood.

But then she disappeared. Her attacker was shocked, furious. He searched the forest, but to no avail, and the trees bore the brunt of his vicious rage. But Mana was gone, and had reappeared miles away, in Konoha.

As she sat before him, he could see only the innocence which had made her freeze when a friend (apparently) betrayed her trust; there was no sign of the strength with which she had drawn upon, to fight empty-handed against a shinobi.

If she had been born a shinobi, she would have made a good one, Neji thought. But not now. Her childhood was entirely different from theirs. She did not have the hardness they cultivated from young, or the ability to compartmentalize life, separating the insane from the sane.

Reaching out, Neji trailed a lock of her black hair through his fingers. He would shield her as he could.

He met her gaze.

"I would give anything to have you remain here. Safe."

Mana bit her lip. She did not think she could bear another round of persuasion, of frustration...

"But I believe you have made up your mind. And, stubborn girl, that you will not change it," Neji returned her smile, except his had none of her relief. "Promise me that you will not leave us, for any reason, during the mission. I will protect you. Tenten and Lee as well. But you must stay by our side."

_I will. _Mana promised.

Neji nodded sharply, unsettled. His own words had hit too close to home. _Promise you will not leave me. Stay by my side. _

"In exchange for yours, I will promise you this," Neji said suddenly. "I promise I will find the men who destroyed your family, and stole your voice. I will find them and kill them. You can trust me on this."

How, Mana wondered, can he speak of such things as if talking about the weather? Yet she could not doubt he spoke the truth. His eyes were cold, and lethal.

Mana lay her hand against his cheek. _You have seen so much death. _

Neji closed his eyes as her fingers trailed down, then away. Without opening his eyes he caught her wrist, brushed his lips lightly against her palm. Her breath caught in her throat.

He lowered his grasp, but did not let go.

"I will see much more before the end," Neji said quietly. "And I would do much for those I hold dear. Mana," he let her name linger on her tongue, felt her shiver as he spoke, "you don't have to hide any more. You no longer need to be afraid that they will see you standing in the trees, hear your cries and find you. Yes – I read your tracks. I know what happened. But you are not there. You are with us."

He brushed a tear from her eyes just as it fell. "You are free."

The moisture was cold against his thumb. Her eyes were shining, her lips unconsciously open. _Breathing in, I am alive. Breathing out, I let go. _Neji tried to calm his mind.

Bending, he picked her up and carried her the short distance to her bed. He placed her down, sitting upright. His arms rested on the bed on either side of her, and Mana wondered if was going to kiss her again. She wanted to disappear - _no! _Mana thought, horrified. Neji was jumbling her mind for sure – she had long developed a non-muscular kind of control to avoid such thoughts, which usually preceded a teleportation.

"Tomorrow is a long day. Rest."

As Neji drew back he became acutely aware of the loss of her warmth, her scent. Trusting himself no further, he turned and left. His discipline was cracking, and he desperately needed to cool his head.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_'I'm bringing her to see the Hokage', you say, _Raccoon thought sullenly as he handed a pack of soup spices to a group of giggling housewives. _'We'll be back soon', you said. _

Raccoon was part of the team ordered to watch Mana, except now he stood inside the store, doing her job. The reason for the huge crowd outside was evident once you saw him; he was dressed in a yukata, his own ANBU outfit folded neatly at the back, with his mask lying atop the pile. He was all lean muscle, dark eyes, and honey-brown hair.

_'You know how the store works, right? Good, take her place.' _His captain's words echoed in Raccoon's head, and he growled inwardly. At the time he hadn't had the courage to object, especially when faced with those unnervingly cold, white eyes. But now, he could almost hear Bear snickering from his watching-post in the tree.

This was not in his job description, dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, an omake! I think Tite Kubo, who drew Bleach, is the best at it. He only draws one picture, but truly it tells a thousand words.

If you have any **omake requests**, feel free to ask! I'd be glad to oblige. ^^/

line of replies, thankfulness, and showers of flowers! -

**Whimsical Palette: **That's so sweet of you! Thank you!

**anon-chan: **Your review is the one which gave me hope! You have my sincere appreciation and thanks.

**0Book0Worm0: **Where did that pun come from? How did you come up with Majical! MaJi is brilliant! You awesome :D


End file.
